Sculptor (Sekiro)
|-|The Sculptor= |-|The Demon of Hatred= Summary The Sculptor is a major side character of Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Formerly a shinobi, he fought for Isshin Ashina during the Ashina Coup, and was later nicknamed "Sekijo" by him, the name meaning "One-Armed Orangutan", after Isshin severed The Sculptor's arm in a fight to quell his rage. Some time after, The Sculptor retired, and became a Buddhist monk, hoping to find peace in carving Buddha statues. Unfortunately, every attempt produced a Buddha with a wrathful face, reflecting his deep-seated rage and bloodlust, which would never go away. After Isshin Ashina's death, the Interior Ministry of Japan besieged Ashina, and The Sculptor's bloodlust overtook him and beckoned him to the front lines, where he transformed into the fiery Demon of Hatred. Wolf, a shinobi whom The Sculptor had previously saved and befriended, finds him in this state, and puts him down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 8-B | Likely 7-C | 7-C Name: Sculptor, Orangutan, Sekijo, Demon of Hatred Origin: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but quite elderly Classification: Buddhist monk, Sculptor, Former Shinobi, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery | Same as before but to a greater degree, Bloodlust as a vessel of Shura, likely several others (The original user of the Shinobi Prosthetic, and pioneered all of the Prosthetic techniques. Should have had access to many of the same Prosthetic tools as Wolf) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack (His fireballs follow targets), Body Control (Albeit limited to his left arm, which he can extend to use as a flail-like weapon), Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: At least Building level, possibly City Block level (Comparable to Kingfisher, who did battle with and presumably wounded Guardian Ape) | Likely Town level (Did battle with Isshin Ashina while Ashina was in his prime, or soon after exiting it, albeit Isshin did defeat him) | Town level (Gave end-game Wolf a hard time, this being soon after he defeated the Divine Dragon and not long before he did battle with a resurrected prime Isshin) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kingfisher as her training partner, and thus should likely be comparable to Guardian Ape, who could keep up with Wolf) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely kept up with Isshin Ashina for a short time before being overtaken) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with end-game Wolf) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 50 (Should be in the same league as Wolf) | Likely Class G (Clashed with Isshin Ashina) | Class G (Could knock Wolf back with his strikes) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly City Block Class | Likely Town Class | Town Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly City Block level | Likely Town level | Town level Stamina: High, regularly traversed and fought in the Sunken Valley as training | Likely higher than before, withstood losing his left arm, but was severely humbled by the injury | Immense, consumed by hatred and won't stop fighting until he is killed. Withstood several deathblows from Wolf and kept fighting Range: Extended melee range, likely several meters to several dozen meters with shuriken | Extended melee range, likely several meters to several dozen meters with shuriken | Several meters with melee strikes, several dozen meters with extended arm, several dozen meters to a hundred meters or more with fire attacks Standard Equipment: Shinobi Axe, likely a sword and shuriken as well (these being standard equipment for the vast majority of shinobi) | same as before, but lost the Shinobi Axe and gained the Shinobi Prosthetic after losing his left arm to Isshin | None Intelligence: Gifted in combat, became an excellent shinobi despite lacking a master and training with his own loose curriculum | Likely a genius in combat, as an especially gifted killer and vessel of Shura | Nigh-animalistic, totally berserk and incapable of reason, save for a moment of clarity prior to his death Weaknesses: None notable | Has an insatiable lust for violence as a vessel of Shura | Berserk, covers his eyes when casting certain fire attacks, the Malcontent Whistle can be used to stun him, as it reminds him of Kingfisher Key: Training | Peak/Shura | Demon of Hatred Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ninjas Category:Demons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Berserkers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters